


Ship Wars

by Janina



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arguing, F/M, Smut, Teasing, if you like daenerys this is not the fic for you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/pseuds/Janina
Summary: based on this prompt: Jon and Sansa are perfect couple. They're what dreams are made of, everyone agrees. Only 1 problem: they ship and write fics for opposite OTPs. (Trust me that stuff can really matter. LOL) Anyway they realize they love their stupid, gorgeous partners too much (even if Jon's wrong) and have earthshattering sex to squabble over ships. Maybe write OT3!Happy ending: Neither of their ships become canon&they bind over their mutual hate for their NoTP





	Ship Wars

**Author's Note:**

> Amymel, forgive me for using the name Amy lol.

Jon stood in the doorway of the bedroom and looked at Sansa, his girlfriend, who was on her laptop on their bed. "You speaking to me yet?"

She didn't answer him. 

"Sansa..."

She still didn't answer him. 

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. I never should have said that Sarah was a whiny little pain in the ass."

She looked up, expressionless, her glasses slipping down her nose and her red hair up in a messy ponytail. "And I never should have said that Amy was an entitled little bitch and I hoped she died."

Jon clenched his jaw. "You didn't."

"Ooops."

Well, that did it. "Do you honestly think that John and Amy are not going to end up together? I mean, their stories are parallel--"

"Have we been watching the same show? Have you been paying attention at all to what's going on? Because that is categorically _incorrect_! And if you think Amy is going to swoop in and save that city because oooh, she has fucking Chimera's for children--"

"Have you seen the Chimera's, Sansa? They are EPIC and GLORIOUS. What the fuck does Sarah have? Nothing."

"She has brains! Unlike Amy who is all tits and blond hair and has everyone else doing the work for her! Oh, and she gives speeches. Lots of them. And she says the same goddamn thing over and over and over and over again."

"She is Amy of House Targiseres, she is the Breaker of Chains, the--" he stopped when Sansa shut her eyes and dipped her chin to her chest and let out a loud, exaggerated snore. "Sansa!"

Sansa lifted her head and looked at him. "She's Amy of House Fucking Batshit Crazy."

Jon stepped into the bedroom, shaking in anger. "And Sarah is House of Fucking Useless."

Sansa narrowed her eyes at him. "You know who Amy reminds me of?"

"Don't fucking say it, Sansa!"

"Donald. Trump."

Jon shook his head at her, eyes blazing. "How could you?" he whispered. 

Sansa pushed her laptop to the bed, took off her glasses and tossed them on the bed, and got to her feet. "'I'm Amy Targiseres and I'm going to be the best ruler. The best ruler. I'm going to do the best ruling, folks. It's going to be something.'"

"I hope John fucks Amy," Jon snarled.

Sansa came up close to him and glared right into his face. "And I hope Amy _dies_."

Jon reached for Sansa just as Sansa reached for him. Their bodies collided, their lips captured. Their hands tore at each other's clothes until they were scattered on the floor. Sansa pushed him onto the bed and climbed over him. She was dripping wet as she glided her pussy over his straining cock. 

These epic ship battles always ended like this. Jon wondered if she had any inkling that he “shipped” John and Amy to get a rise out of her. He knew Sansa was passionate about her ships, and especially when it came to John and Sarah. These little battles got her hot, and so he purposely egged her on. 

In all honesty, he didn’t like Amy either. He was pretty sure she was going to kick it soon, too, and he was rather looking forward to it. Then he would pretend to be all bummed out but would really delight in how excited Sansa would get over her couple getting together. 

“Sansa, come on. Fuck me,” he urged. 

“Say it,” she ordered, her eyes like blue fire as she looked down at him. 

He narrowed his eyes. “Not until you fuck me.”

She glided down his length, making him cross-eyed. “Jesus fuck!”

“Say it,” she commanded again. 

“No, I want more first,” he growled. “Ride me.”

She started to ride him, but slow, and with another growl, Jon lifted her slightly up off him and then began to fuck up inside her hard and fast. 

“Oh God oh God oh God!” she cried out, her eyes shutting tight. 

“That’s it, sweet girl,” he muttered. “That’s my Sansa, fucking me so good.”

“You’re fucking me,” she panted. 

“Semantics.”

“Say it.”

He grinned. “No.” He knew exactly what she’d do next, and couldn’t wait for it. 

She put her hand to his throat. “Say it!”

“Come for me, first!” he gasped and slid his hand down to her clit. He began to rub as she took over and started riding him. She was close…so close. 

“Say it!” she screamed as she came. 

“Sarah is the Queen Sarah is the Queen Sarah is the Queen!” he shouted as he held himself deep inside her and came. 

She slumped against him and Jon wrapped his arms around his spent little baby. “Hey,” he murmured. 

“Hmmm?”

“You’re my Queen. Queen Sansa of my heart.”

She giggled as she maneuvered herself off of him and onto the bed beside him. “You’re such a dork,” she said. “My King Dork.”

He chuckled. “Well, show’s not on for another couple hours. Does Queen Dork want to maybe hang out in bed for a while?” 

She nodded, smiling, and kissed him. 

He smiled when they parted and caressed the side of her face. “Just so you know… I didn’t really mean what I said about Sarah.”

“Thank you.”

“And?” he prompted. 

“Oh yeah! I meant everything I said about Amy.”

With a growl, Jon rolled on top of her, her laughter soon giving away to moans.


End file.
